Shadi Dhamaka!
by abhirikafan
Summary: Kya hota hai jab koi CID officer kissi ladki ko Shaadi ke mandap se bhaga leta hai - oooppss! Sorry! nahi nahi - jab koi dulhan shadi ke din Mandap se bhaag jati hai -
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Long Time - No AbhiRika from my side, right? Chalo yeh raha - aapke liye - new AbhiRika..**_

_**Socha tha OS hi hoga- par ek chapter mein khatam nahi hua! Review zaroori hai! Warna 2nd chapter nahi milega :P**_

* * *

"Buddhu - pehle batana chahiye tha na - " Tarika hit him softly on his chest.

Abhijeet: Uff Tarika - dhire - accident ho jayegi!

Tarika: Ab jo accident hona tha woh to already ho chuki hai!

Abhijeet gave her a confused look!

Abhijeet: Matlab?

Tarika: Ab ek pagal ko zindegi bhar jhelna padhega - isse bada accident aur kya ho sakti thi?

Abhijeet: Acha? To iss pagal se shadi kyun ki?

Tarika: Ab iss dil ko bhi issi pagal pe ana tha - kya kare?

She made a cute face. Abhijeet laughed.

Abhijeet: Aaj bohot dino baad aisa lag raha hai - jaise dil se koi bohot bada bojh utar gaya -

Tarika came closer to him and held his left arm with both of her hands and kept her head on his shoulder.

Tarika: Abhiiii-

Abhijeet: Umm?

Tarika: Hum kahan jaa rahe hai?

Abhijeet: Sabse pehle to ghar - phir agar zaroorat pade to soch lenge kuch aur -

Tarika: Matlab?

Abhijeet: Ab ek CID officer ek ladki ko utha ke le ayi - woh bhi shadi ke din - tumhare gharwalo mujhe aise hi chor denge kya?

Tarika: Hmmm... par main adult hun aur main to apni marzi se bhagi hun - to phir?

Abhijeet: Kanoonun to kuch nahi - lekin maar khane se bachne ke liye kuch din ke liye bhaag jana hi safe hoga! Tumhare gharwalo ka to pata nahi - lekin humara RAWAN - hume chodenge nahi -

Abhijeet said all these with a serious face. Looking at his face Tarika burst into laughter.

Tarika: Abhijeet - tum ek CID officer hoke bhi kitne darte ho! DARPOK! (she hit him playfully)

Abhijeet: Hey! Mujhe Darpok mat bolo - haan?

Abhijeet stopped the car as they reached their destination - THEIR home. Abhijeet got down from the car and opened the door for her. She came down from the car with a broad smile.

Abhijeet: (taking her hands) ghar chale?

Tarika: Chalo -

Abhijeet unlocked the door. His heart was pounding like anything. It was not that she was entering with him into this house for the first time - but this is different - this is so very different!

They entered the house. Tarika was looking at the hall with a strange look - that old house - she knew every corner of this house -

Oh - that sofa - they had spend hours on that just over a cup of coffee with an excuse of discussing cases -

- the kitchen! Whenever she used to come here - she would spend a large portion of her visit over there -

- yah - that corner of the dining hall - Daya's favourite area - he usually called that area as his Den - he could spend hours sitting there with a bowl of snacks and the laptop!

Everything is so familiar to her - still so new! She felt something strange inside her. she could not tell what it is ... but she just wanted to sink into that new feeling...

Abhijeet came near her and held her by her waist, he placed his chin on her shoulder - "Aise kya dekh rahi ho?"

Tarika turned her face slightly just to place a quick kiss on his cheek - "Humara ghar Abhi - sab achanak se jaise badla hua lag raha hai - sab kuch jaise naye hai... ek ajeeb sa feeling ho raha hai -"

Abhijeet: Room me chale?

He took her into their bedroom! It was not at all organized. There were two coats thrown on the bed carelessly - some magazines scattered here and there. There was a little space left on the bed after the laptop, bunch of CDs, 3 or 4 files - some old books - an ipod and a few T-Shirts! Abhijeet just then realized the condition of his room (sorry - their room)! He felt embarrassed!

Abhijeet: (embarass) Sorry Tarika Ji - w-woh main abhi thik kar deta hun - bas 2 minute -

Tarika stopped him holding his hand. She looked directly into his eyes...

Tarika: Abhijeet - main ab tumhari guest nahi hun - tumhe itna concsious hone ki koi zaroorat nahi - tum jo bhi ho - jaise bhi ho mera ho! Samjhe? Aur rahi baat iss room ki - to sach mein tumne iska naksha bigad ke rakhe ho - par you need not to be ashamed of it in front of me - hum milke isse bhi sudhar lenge -

(in a rather serious tone) Par Abhi, main ab pehnungi kya? Iss jode mein ab sach me mujhe ghutan ho rahi hai - pata hai kitni bhari hai? mujhe ek bhi dress lene ka time tak nahi mila! Kam se kam ek dress to lana hi tha, ab main kya karoon?

Abhijeet realized that they made a mistake. In hurry they forgot everything else other than their marriage! What now? He looked at her with a confused look!

Abhijeet: Ab kya kare? hum ab shopping ke liye to nahi jaa sakte! utna time bhi nahi hai - Ab tak to sab log hume dhundte huye yaha shayad aa bhi rahe honge -

They both looked at each other with helpless look -

Tarika: Par Abhi - main iss jode me to bhag bhi paungi?

Abhijeet: Haain! Issi me to tumne khidki se bhagi thi!

Tarika: Aur tabhi to pata chala, ki zindegi me kabhi bhi shaadi ki jode mein khidki me se bhagna nahi chahiye! Its the worst idea in the world!

Abhijeet: Tum kuch aur bhi to pehen sakti thi -

Tarika: Haan haan kyu nahi - mere paas puri din jo padi hui thi -

Abhijeet: Ab kuch nahi ho sakta - mera T-shirt to tumhe hoga nahi - ab issi me jana hoga - on the way kuch soch lenge - ab chalo bhi -

Tarika: Abhi - ek minute - hum dono ke paas phone nahi hai - agar kisi ne kuch contact karne ke-

Abhijeet: Meri pyari patni ji! Bhagte waqt mobiles nahi liya karte - tum fikr mat karo - daya ka ek dusri phone mere paas hai - uska number sirf usse hi pata hai - agar koi tension ki baat hogi to woh hume bata denge! ab please yaar chalo-

He pulled her by her hand. They again started off...


	2. Bhagam Bhaag

_**A/N: Dear, review koi keemat to nahi - aur dhamki har baar kaha deti hun! Par naa dene se aap log review bhi to nahi karte na! 500 views aur 15 reviews - statistics kuch aisa hi hota hai! Isi liye scha - chalo dhamki hi deke dekhte hai! :P Par dekho main kitni achchi ladki hun - itni jaldi update bhi kar diya! So readers, ab to naraz nahi ho na mujhse! Please!**_

* * *

Abhijeet started his car, Tarika was sitting beside him on the passenger's seat. But she was trying to do something in the back seat. She was struggling hard to reach to the back seat, but due to the seat belt it was really tough for her!

Abhijeet: Arre! Tarika- aram se baitho na- kya? Tum karna kya chahti ho, haan?

Tarika: Woh - woh Abhi - woh ring dhund rahi thi -

Abhijeet: (shock) KYA! aaj hi tumne ring kho bhi di! (noticing something) Arre - par ring to tumahre haath me already hai - phir?

Tarika: Offo Abhi! Main tumhari ring kaise kho sakti hun! Yeh to uss Sanyog ka diya hua ring nahi mil rahi hai!

Abhijeet: (Almost got an heart attack) Kya! Tumne uska ring kho di! Ab kya karogi? Tumne uska ring layi hi kyun?

Tarika: (Still Searching) Kyun ki patidev - aap ne ring pehnayi nahi na aaj se pehle! aur uska ring lautane ka waqt kaha mila!

Abhijeet: To iska matlab tum kho dogey?

Tarika: Ab jaan bujhke thodi khoya hun main! Tab main bohot upset thi - aur mujhe uska ring apne ungli se nikalna tha- bas!

Abhijeet: Acha! itna bura laga tha to sagai kyun ki thi usse?

Tarika: (Excited) YEEE! Mil Gayi!

Abhijeet: Haan?

Tarika: Woh ring mil gayi - ab yeh tum rakho apne paas - jab hum humare secret hiding se wapas ayenge na, tab wapas kar denge! Waise Abhi tum kuch puch rahe they mujhse -

She asked the question while handing him the ring.

Abhijeet: Puch raha tha ke tumne uss Sanyog se sagai kii hi kyun?

Tarika: Tumne roka kyun nahi? Kyun kaha ke "Sanyog acha ladka hai - woh tumhe bohot khush rakhega!" - Kya tumhe nahi pata tha ki meri khushi kisme hai!

_**Flashback Starts...**_

_Abhijeet saw Tarika near the Forensic Lab talking to a person - the man was giving her a bunch of red roses. Tarika smiled and said something to him and then he also said some thing - after a few soconds talk he saw Tarika coming towards the Forensic Lab with the flower bouquet in her hand! Abhijeet felt something burning inside him. He actually wanted to smash the face of that person with a hard punch! But he knew he could not do that! Tarika spotted him standing speechless near the main entrance. _

_Tarika: Kya hua Abhijeet? Tum kab aye? aur yahan kya kar rahe ho? Andar nahi jana kya?_

_Abhijeet: Bas andar jane hi wale they - waise aap aaj kuch zyada hi khush nazar aa rahi hai - koi khas tha kya woh ladka?_

_Tarika's smile disappeared from her face._

_Abhijeet: (teasingly)Yeh flowers bohot achchey hai! kaun tha woh?_

_Tarika: (chewing each word) Woh to Sanyog tha! Tum bhul gaye -_

_Abhijeet: Are haan - woh -_

_Tarika: Haan wohi - propose karne aya tha mujhe -_

_Abhijeet: (shocked) K-K-Kya! P-p-p-propsose!_

_Tarika: Tum kuch kehna chahte ho Abhijeet mujhse? Agar kuch kehna hai to keh do - please -_

_Abhijeet: (taking a few minutes) Congratulations! Woh aap ko bohot khush rakhega!_

_After that he stormed away from there. And Tarika threw away the bouquet into the nearest dust bean!_

**_Flashback Ends..._**

Abhijeet remembered that scene vividly. He averted his gaze from hers.

"Woh mujhe bohot bura laga tha uss din! Usne propose kiya aur tumne maan li! Aur phir aake mujhse kehne ka kya matlab!" He said in a low tone.

Tarika hit him on his arm.

Tarika: Abhi! Tumne yeh kaise soch liya ki maine usse "Haan" kaha?

Abhijeet: (surprised) To phir tumne woh flowers kyu li?

Tarika: Maine usse woh flowers lauta rahi thi - kyun ki maine maine usse yeh kahi thi ki maine kisi aur ko apna dil already de chuki hun - Phir usne kaha ke flowers woh mere liye hi laye the. Maine usse haan nahi bola yeh thik hai, lekin agar main uska flowers bhi wapas kar dungi to usse bura lagega - at least as a friend woh le lu - to mane le liya!

Abhijeet: (feeling dumb) Aur yeh tum mujhe ab keh rahi ho Tarika! Agar uss din keh deti to aaj aise bhagna na padhta hume!

Tarika laughed seeing his face.

Tarika: Jo bhi kaho - bhag kar shaadi karne ka excitement hi kuch alag hai - Bas yeh jode thoda problematic hai - next time se na - jeans pehen ke bhagungi - pakka!

Abhijeet: (about to hit her) Tarika - tumhe to main -

Tarika: Abhi - dekh ke yaar -

Just then Abhijeet's phone rang, as he was driving he asked Tarika to recieve the call and switch on the speaker.

Abhijeet: Haan Daya bol -

Daya: Boss - nikal gaye?

Abhijeet: Haan yaar

Daya: Tumlog pahoch gaye?

Abhijeet: Abhi on the way - kyun? koi problem hai?

Daya: Tum jaldi se bhaag bhi nahi sakte boss! Yaha mera halat kharab hai aur tum ho ki romance kar rahe ho - Kisi ko agar yeh pata bhi chal gaya na ki tum dono ke shadi maine karwayi hai to mera to...

Abhijeet: Arre Daya- pause de thoda - hum koi romance nahi kar rahe hai(sigh) - bas aur 5 min... Tu shaam ko aa jayega na?

Daya: Ab "Bhabi Ji" se milne ana to padhega hi... Par boss - tum 2 din tak bureau ke aas paas bhi mat ana - nahi to ACP Sir ya phir Salunkhe Sir koi na koi to pakka tumhe maar denge -

Abhijeet: Jo hukum mere aka - Ab tu yeh bata - tu kaha se call kiya mujhe?

Daya: Purvi ke phone se

Abhijeet: Acha - Purvi ko bhi shaam ko saath le kar ana - aur abhi waha ka mahol kaisa hai?

Daya: Hawa bohot garam hai! Par tum fikar mat karo - yaha ka hum sambhal lenge - tum abhi shadi ka khushiya manao - Tarika se - oops! Sorry! Bhabi se mera Hi kehna - shaam ko milte hai! Chalo bye.

After some more minutes they finally reached their destination. A beautiful cottage near the beach... Tarika was spellbound to see it!

Tarika: Wow Abhi - kitna pyara ghar hai... kiska ghar hai?

Abhijeet: Humara ek dost hai - uska party house hai - hum kabhi kabhi yaha party karne ke liye aa jate hai - kuch dino ke liye humne yeh ghar liya hai!

Tarika smiled at him.

Abhijeet: Honeymoon kaisa rahega yaha?

Tarika sweetly nodded while lowering her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Wanna have some fun time? Chalo, let's have some fun with our dear "newly married" AbhiRika!**_

* * *

Now they were alone in the house! It's not that this is for the first time - but yes, of course after their "eventful" marriage - finally they got time to relax - at least for some time! But - but - but - now came the main problem! As soon as they had realised the fact that, yes, they are now "officially married", they instantly became over conscious with themselves. Abhijeet finally took courage and tried to break the silence!

Abhijeet: (most awkwardly) Ahem! Ahem!

Yes - my dear reader! That was the thing our senior Inspector actually did to break the silence!

Tarika shifted her gaze from the window to her husband, who was standing in the middle of the room with the most awkward expression on his face. Looking at his cute helpless look, all of her awkwardness just vanished. She giggled like a kid!

Tarika: (giggling) Kya hua Abhijeet? Aise khade kyu ho? Kuch kehna hai?

Abhijeet: N-n-nahi - mera matlab haan, kehna hai!

Tarika: aur woh kya?

Abhijeet: Aap iss dress me bohot khoobsurat lag rahi hai Tarika ji!

- He said in one single breadth!

Tarika: Kya! Abhi! Abhi shaam ko 5 baj raha hai - aur yeh tumhe ab khayal aya! Main subah se isi dress me hun!

Abhijeet: Mera matlab, tum subah jab mere paas ayi thi, tab sach me bohot zyada tension me tha, to tab mujhe yeh sab yaad nahi raha - phir time hi kaha mili? Ab keh raha hu na - sach me achchi lag rahi ho -

Tarika: Woh to mujhe pata hai - Abhijeet, kya main tumse ek baat puch sakti hun?

Abhijeet sensed a seriousness in her tone. "Kya baat hai Tarika", He asked softly, "tumhe kuch puchne ke liye permission nahi chahiye - bolo kya baat hai?"

Tarika came in front of him - placed her one hand on his chest and kept her eyes locked with his... Abhijeet's breadth became faster...

With a deep voice, she finally spoke, "Subah se kuch nahi khayi - khane ko kuch milega bhi -"

His jaw dropped! Tarika burst into laughter. Abhijeet also joined her. But after a few seconds he paused.

Abhijeet: Sorry Tarika - actually na, subah se sab kuch aise ho gaya ke ... I am sorry yaar - main abhi kuch mangwata hun...

But before he could do any thing the doorbell rang and Abhijeet grinned boyishly.

Abhijeet: Daya hoga - main dekhta hun -

Tarika just nodded with a sweet smile.

After only a few seconds - Daya and Purvi entered with BIG smiles on their faces.

Daya: Kya baat hai BHABI JI... Aap ki muskurahat me -

Tarika: DAYAAA- zyada nahi, ok?

Purvi: (handing over a packet to Tarika) Tarika - yeh dress - tumhare liye - check kar lena

She smirked with a devilish smile. Tarika smelt something fishy, but this was not the correct time to say anything! God knows, what she would reply her! So she preferred not to say anything now, at least not in front of all!

Daya: Dekha BOSS - tumne to khana khane ka waqt bhi nahi diya hume - aur meri "bhabi ji" ko to zaroor bhukh lagi hongi - subah se itna bhagna jo pada -

Abhijeet: Daya - sudhar jaa - warna - aaj to tu bachega nahi -

Daya: Kya boss, aaj itni mehnat shaadi karwayi - aur aaj hi maroge!

All started laughing. The three of them (except Tarika) started arranging the food which Daya and Purvi brought for them. Soon Tarika joined them. She was now in her casual - a very comfortable cotton kurti - churidar, her hair was clutched on top of her head. The heavy bridal jewelleries were gone now, except only the _Mangalsutra. _

Only a few changes made her radically changed to her beloved husband. In this homely casual look she seemed so much closer to him. It reminded him again that now finally they are together! There would not be those moments of waiting for the small stolen moments in the Forensic Lab - His Tarika was now would be with him - forever! A very new feeling this is!

"Abhi - kaha kho gaye yaar? Tarika ko baad me jee bhar ke dekh lena - abhi shadi ho chuki hai - ab please thoda pet puja kar le -"

Abhijeet was dragged out of his thought with Daya's comment, he threw a fiery glance at Daya, while at the same time Purvi nudged Tarika with her elbow with mischievous grin.

They started their meal with little chit chat.

Tarika: (tensed tone)Purvi, bureau me ab sab kya keh raha hai humare bare me?

Purvi: Zyada kuch nahi, bas Salunkhe Sir sirf yehi keh raha hai ke unhe pehle se hi shaq tha ke Abhijeet sir aise hi kuch karenge, to woh unhe chodenge nahi - aur ACP Sir sirf yeh kaha hai ke woh tum dono ko dekhte hi fire kar denge -

Abhijeet and Tarika looked at each other, then lowered their heads. Tarika felt a hand pressing her hand in a consoling manner under the table. She felt relaxed a bit.

Daya: Arre, chinta mat karo, abhi thoda naraz hai sab log - par maan jayenge - aur naraz kyun nahi honge - tum dono ne drama bhi kam kiya kya? pehle to iss shaadi ke liye ekdum se haan bol diya - phir Abhijeet bhi chal pade congratulate karne - aur do din me sagai bhi ho gaya - thoda wait nahi kar sakti thi tum Tarika? Pata hai mera bechara dost uss din se khana tak chor diya tha -

Abhijeet: (glaring at Daya) Tu kuch zyada nahi bol raha hai?

Tarika: Kyun karun main wait? Pata hai issne mujhe congratulations card bhi bhej diya ghar pe -

Abhijeet: Arre, to main naraz tha na - Lekin shadi hone to nahi diya na - agar main na gaya hota, to kar leti kya shaadi uss - kya naam hai uska - haan - Sanyog se?

Tarika and Daya exchanged a meaningful look.

Daya: Abhijeet, waise tumhe yeh bhag kar shaadi karne ka idea kisne diya?

Abhijeet: (confusingly) Tum ne -

Tarika: Aur Daya ko aisa bolne ko kisne kaha?

Abhijeet looked utterly confused.

Daya: Boss - yeh bhagne wali idea na tumhari biwi ka hi hai - Tarika ne hi mujhe kal phone karke sab batayi - aur tumhe kisi bhi halat me manane ko kahi - Phir to tumhe pata hi hai -

Abhijeet was shocked to hear that - but a broad smile covered his face slowly...


	4. THE FIRST NIGHT

_**10:00**_** pm...**

Daya and Purvi left the newly wed couple for that day. Finally the night came... Abhijeet entered the bedroom with awkward steps... There was an unknown kind of fear in his heart. The room was dimly lit. Only a blue night lamp was on, which made the ambiance even more mystic. It was a very new feelings to him. His eyes were scanning the entire room for the familiar figure, but to his surprise he found none there. He paused for a moment.

_Ghar pe hi to thi - itni jaldi kaha chali gayi? kahi koi problem to nahi - nahi - nahi - kya soch raha hun main -_

He stopped thinking and called her aloud - "Tarikaaaa - kaha ho?"

The reply came from behind the door, in a very low tone, "Yehi hun -"

He turned around immediately! But found her standing beside the door, shyly covering herself with Abhijeet's coat!

Abhijeet came forward to her, she moved a little.

Abhijeet: (caring tone) Kya hua, Tarika?

Tarika: (lowering her head, her chin almost touched her chest) W-w-woh Purvi na - bohot shaitaan hai - aisa night dress...

She stopped in between, and Abhijeet understood the whole scenario in a second! He stepped back a little bit. Then he laughed! Tarika looked at him with a shocked look. Abhijeet smiled and then said, "Waise iss coat me bhi tum kaafi achchi lag rahi ho - mujhe pata nahi tha mera coat itnaaaa khoobsurat hai!"

Tarika hit him on shoulder lightly. Somehow his joke made her a bit relaxed. She made her way near the bed. Abhijeet came ans stood beside her. She was about to arrange her pillow properly - suddenly she was stopped by - "Nahi nahi Tarika - tum left pe nahi so sakti -"

Tarika looked at her Husband confusingly, "Haan?"

Abhijeet: (a bit embarrassed) Woh - woh mujhe bed ka left side pe sone ka adat hai, tum right pe so jao please?

Tarika: Ab bed ka left side me special kya hai? Tum bhi na Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: Tum nahi samjhogi - tum jao na - udhar -

Tarika noded with a hopeless look, and then changed the side. Abhijeet turned on the AC, and lowered the temperature.

Tarika: Arre, Abhijeet, aur kitna low karoge temperature? 20 kaafi hai... 18 will be too much -

Abhijeet looked at her, and took a sigh - then fixed the temperature at 20 only. Tarika made herself comfortable inside the blanket. Abhijeet made himself comfortable too. The silence between them was making the whole situation more awkward, they could hear their own heartbeat.

After a minute, Tarika called him, "Abhijeet, tumhara coat - yehi rakh du?"

Abhijeet just nodded without turning to her. She placed the coat properly beside the bed, on the bed side table.

...

...

...

Suddenly Abhijeet felt a soft touch on his forehead, it was very new to him. He opened his eyes immediately. He found her smiling beautifully looking at him, her head was rested on her left hand, and her right hand was caressing his hair gently. He turned towards her and held her by her waist. He moved his head nearer to her, she lowered her face and kissed softly on his forehead.

Abhijeet: (closing his eyes dreamily) Tarika -

Tarika: hummm...

Abhijeet: Thank you -

Tarika: Ab yeh kis liye?

Abhijeet: meri zindegi me ane ke liye - mujhe sawarne ke liye - har pal har waqt mera saath dene ke liye - aur - aur -

Tarika: Aur?

Abhijeet: Usss Sanyog se shadi na krne ke liye - usse to main -

Tarika: (hitting him) Abhi please -

Abhijeet hugged her tightly, or better to say more securely!

Abhijeet: (like a kid) Nahi - sach me... agar ussne tumse sach me shaadi kar leta to? mera kya hota? Aur woh tumse kaise - mera matlab- woh kaise tumhe - nahi, I mean - I mean - tum to meri ho, na?

Tarika smiled broadly and hugged him back, she placed her head comfortably inside his arms. She then looked deep into his eyes, and felt something beyond just lust, or liking - or the thing she thought as love till date - it was something very new - very deep - very "own"...

Tarika: I am yours Abhijeet - I was and I will be...

Abhijeet's lips touched hers. Both of them closed their eyes to feel the heavenly touch. He was actually caressing her lips with his. She enjoyed every little bit of it - she opened her mouth to give him the access... Right at that moment she wanted to be him only - completely -

They parted after some minutes. Tarika's eyes were still closed. She wanted to feel the new taste... Abhijeet touched her face with his finger tip, he removed the strand of hair that came between them. As she opened her eyes she met his. Suddenly she hid her face inside his chest. It was like a flood of feelings altogether - love - shyness, happiness, peace of having him finally, and utmost Love...

Abhijeet's hand touched her bare skin below her shoulder - she shivered a bit and the clutch on his t shirt became tighter. There was something in her mind telling her continuously "It is HIM - It is HIM"... Her heart was pounding like anything, she wanted to feel every touch of his with her soul... Her breadth became faster and faster as his hands... His inexperienced fingers were busy to remove the mere things like the lace night wear from the very much willing body! She never felt this kind of urge inside herself. She pulled him harder towards her... She wanted him inside him desperately now...

Finally their bodies found their own language to express their love and care for each other. There was no more distance between them - finally - they are one soul - and one flesh! One single day - changed their lives in such way they never imagined. They knew they would be together one day - but now felt what it meant by "togetherness"...

_**A/N: So FINALLY done with their first night... I hope its not too much embarrassing. I have tried my best to show the passion without causing any embarrassment to you guys! Still, if I failed to do so, please forgive :) Now we will be moving forward with our "newly married" love birds.**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning. The morning sun peeped into the room. He shifted a little bit in his sleep. His lips curled, he opened his eyes slightly - only to see the most beautiful sight in this universe!

Innocence covered her sleeping face, the way she was sleeping holding his one hand tightly made him smile a bit. He rested his head on his hand to look at her properly. Her face was like a kid, having a dream sweetest than ever! He carefully removed a strand of hair from her face. She put her hand on his neck and pulled him towards her. He controlled himself from falling on her! But due to the unavoidable jerk, she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with those deep brown eyes just as intensely as she could imagine in her dearest dreams...

It took a little time to make her realise that it was not a dream, and it was HIM, actually, in front of her. Finally when she realized it, a smile crept on her face and she immediately embraced him.

Tarika: Abhiii-

Abhijeet: Tarika, kya hua? Chorna nahi hai kya?

He was adorably running his fingers through her curls! Tarika hid her face into his chest, and kissed his cheek lightly - and nodded as "No".

Abhijeet smiled back and ruffled her hair and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Abhijeet: (softly) Ab chalo uth jao - kuch hi der mein woh bhi aa jayenge -

Tarika: (confused) Woh - woh kaun?

She left him while trying to sit up.

Abhijeet: Aur kaun -

Tarika: (cutting him) Acha - woh - woh tum fikr mat karo - aur usse call karke jaga do! Aur saath me yeh bhi bata dena ke breakfast yehi se karke jaye - warna pata nahi aise hi chala jayega bureau - woh pagal ladka - (looking at Abhijeet) Ab tum aise kya dekh raha ho mujhe? Pehli baar dekha kya? ab jao bhi - aur haan, Daya se kehna ke ate waqt ho sake to Purvi ko bhi sath le aye-

Abhijeet: (smilingly) Jo aap kahe!

* * *

Few hours later -

Abhijeet was sitting on the chair enjoying the cup of coffee with the mesmerizing beauty of his Love -

Just then the door bell rang. Abhijeet hurried towards the door! And due to much tension or something else the coffee cup fell from his hand and now his trousers were wet with the hot coffee! A shriek came out of his mouth - "OUCH! Ufffff! Yaar - yeh coffee itna hot kyun hai - my God!"

Tarika gave him a fiery glance, "Upar jao, aur dress change kar lo! Ek bhi kaam dhang se nahi kar pate! Ab jao bhi -" She opened the dor without looking at the person standing outside as she was still talking with her beloved husband! But even before she could turn around or react, she was utterly surprised by the bone crushing hug she received!

"Congratulations! Aur main na bohot bohot bohot zyada gussa hun tumse! Bataya kyun nahi - mana ki main mission pe thi - par iska matlab yeh nahi ke tum awayein shadi kar logi! This is not done yaar!" The person was in full mood as usual. All efforts of Tarika to make her stop was gone in vein!

"Arey yaar - pehle andar to chal", Purvi spoke finally to stop the chatterbox temporarily.

The person turned her head towards Purvi, "Tu to baat bhi mat kar! Pata hai, maine kitna kuch miss kar diya! kitna exciting tha n sab kuch -"

"Arre Shreya - tum kab ayi?" Finally he came to rescue her from the fuming anger of her buddy. Shreya left her and entered the house followed by Purvi and Daya.

Shreya sat on the couch with a loud thud!

Shreya: (pout) Shadiyaan to hote hi rehte hai - par aisi shadi kaha milega mujhe! ek lauta mauka woh bhi kho diya maine! (suddenly remembered something) Are haan, Purvi, tu bhi bhag ke shadi kar! Tab main bhi enjoy karungi!

Purvi was not at all expecting such kind of sudden attack! She started coughing badly!

Daya: Kya Shreya, aise achank se attack karte hai koi! Ab dekho kya haal bana diya bechari ka!

Shreya: maine kya kiya - ab dekho shadi to woh karegi hi - maine to sirf itna kaha ke usse bhi aisi exciting shadi karni chahiye - bhai CID mein hun, to life mein thoda spicy excitement chahiye -

Tarika: Thik hai na, agar tujhe itna hi pasand hai - to khud bhagna apni shadi ke din!

Shreya: (sigh) Pehle kisiko bhagane ke razi bhi hona chahiye! Har koi jeej ki tarah nahi hote - hai na?

she threw a sweet smile towards Abhijeet!

Abhijeet smiled back at her while receiving a fiery glance from his brother.

Shreya: Ab koi mujhe shuru se batayega bhi - yah main phir se -

Daya: (cutting her instantly) Arre nahi nahi - hum hai kis kaam ke liye - Abhi batata hun na! (in dramatic tone)

_Ek zamana tha, jab hum bhi young dashing aur handsome hua karte they... ussi waqt ek din humare iss banjar jaisi zindegi mein ek khilta hua -_

His flow was interrupted with a hard slap on his head.

Abhijeet: Oye nautanki - drama bandh kar aur short mein bol - chal - main bolta hun - woh hua yeh ke Tarika ko Sanyog se shaadi nahi karni thi, aur hum don ko ek dusre se - to hum bhag ke -

This time he was stopped by Shreya herself!

Shreya: (hopelessly) Ufff! In dono se to umeed bhi nahi karna chahiye! Choro aap! (looking at Tarika) Ab tum hi batao - detail me - ok?

Daya: (grudging) To main kya kar raha tha!

Tarika: Woh detail me iss shadi ka kahani sunni chahti hai - humari prem kahani ki itihaas nahi!

To sun - hua yeh tha -

_uss din Sanyog jab mujhe propose karne aya tha, woh to main tum dono ko already bata chuki hun, Phir iss mahashay ne yeh samjh liya ke maine usse haan bol di! Pata nahi aise ideas inke deemag mein ate kahan se honge! Phir inhone mujhe ek achi si smile ke sath yeh bataya ke Sanyog acha ladka hai aur main uske saath khush rahungi. Phir mujhse baatein karna bhi bandh kar diya! Maine samjhane ki kaafi koshish ki, lekin mujhse nahi ho payi - phir mera bhi gussa aa gaya! to maine faisla kar li ki isse sabak sikha kar hi rahungi - to maine uss Sanyog ko shadi ke liye bhi haan bol diya, tab to maine josh me ake sab keh di. Phir khayal aya ke woh America wapas jana chahte hai, issi liye sirf 5 din me shadi karni hogi, to next day sagai bhi ho gayi - mere kuch samjhne se pehle hi! Aur tab mujhe actually yeh ehsaas hua ki main khudkushi karne jaa rahi hun -_

Her eyes became wet, just then Abhijeet gave her a comforting side hug. She kept her head on his shoulder only for a moment to control her emotion. and she continued...

_**A/N: Next chapter will contain a full flashback of their Shaadi and some cute moments as usual...**_


	6. and they began

_**Flashback starts...**_

_Tarika was sitting on her bed, blankly staring at her ring. She could not even feel her own presence. The maid arrived with an envelope in her hand, "Didi, Yeh chitthi Mumbai se ayi hai - yahan rakh dun?"_

_Tarika looked at her blankly. She did not say a single word. The maid left the envelope on the bed and left hurriedly as she had many other works too._

_Tarika opened the envelope and her face became pale. It was him, sending her a "CONGRATULATION" card. She touched his handwriting with trembling fingers._

_"Abhijeet" - she uttered that word with so much love and care, as if she was nurturing that single word! A drop of tear fell on the card..._

_There are so many pictures coming in her memory -_

_**Kya baat hai Tarika ji! Aap to kamal karti hai!**  
_

_**Kabhi humare saath bhi lunch pe chaliye!**_

_**Tarika - tum theek to ho na? Tumhe zyada chot to nahi lagi?**_

_**Ab aise dekhti hi rahogi, ya andar bhi aogi!**_

_**Daro mat Tarika, mere hote huye tumhe kuch nahi hoga - kuch bhi nahi!**_

_Tarika closed her eyes. She was not sure what she actually doing! was she trying to stop those memories or was she trying to relive those moments! Those small moments of happiness which filled her life. She suddenly shivered from her core, as she finally realized that she would be torn away from him only within a few days!_

_"Nahi reh paungi main - nahi reh sakti - mar jaungi Abhijeet - please meri ek ghalti ka itna bada saza mat do mujhe!" these were the only words her heart was telling to her._

_She fell on the bed, and hugged the pillow tightly and started sobbing bitterly._

_After a few moments, she dialled his number. But as expected there was no response. She tried again and again, each time her hope was reduced. Finally she trew the phone aside._

_After almost an hour, her mother came to her, she was literally shocked to see her in that condition. She came to her hurriedly._

_Mom: Beta, kya hua haan?_

_Tarika looked at her with her red swollen eyes. Her mother sat beside her, and placed one hand on her head._

_Tarika hugged her tightly and started sobbing._

_Tarika: (sob) Mujhe yeh shaadi nahi karni hai mumma - main nahi kar sakti yeh -_

_Mom: (shocked) What! Par tumne to khud iss shadi ke liye haan kiya tha!_

_Tarika: Mamma, main Sanyog se pyar nahi karti, main usse kabhi khush nahi kar paungi -_

_Mom: Don't be a child Tarika! Aur waise bhi, pyar shadi ke baad bhi ho sakta hai. Main bhi shadi se pehle tumhara papa ko nahi janti thi, pyar to dur ki baat! Phir bhi hua na Shaadi, aur pyar bhi ho gaya! Isme itna sochne ki kya baat hai! aise fazool ki batein mat socho, aur jao, jake fresh ho jao -_

_Tarika: (desperately) But Mamma - main kissi aur ko chahti hun, main uske bina nahi reh sakti -_

_Her mother was hell shocked, she was speechless! _

_Finally she spoke, "kaun hai woh?"_

_Tarika: Senior Inspector Abhijeet, CID Mumbai...(she said these stressing each word)_

_Mom: Wohi na, jiska deemagi halat kuch thik nahi hai! Dekh Tarika, pagal mat ban! Shadi koi khel nahi - aur usko to khud ka hi koi pata nahi, woh kaise tujhe -_

_Tarika: Bas Mamma, aap bohot bol liye, aur nahi -_

_Mom: (angry) Kya aur nahi, haan? aaj yeh sirf main keh rahi hun, kal puri duniya kahegi!_

_Tarika: Mujhe duniya ka koi parwa nahi!_

_Mom: Par khudki to hai na? iska kya guarantee hai, ke woh tujhe bhi bhul nahi jayega, yah phir uska peechle zindegi mein koi aur nahi -_

_Tarika: Mamma, dekho, zindegi guarantee card ke sath to nahi ati! Mujhe sirf itna pata hai, ke hum ek dusre se bohot pyar karte hai, aur yeh mere liye kaafi hai!_

_Mom: dekho Tarika, mujhe yeh sab bakwas pasand nahi, ab sagai ho chuki hai. Tum bhi yeh sab bekaar ki baatein bhul hi jao to behtar hai._

_She stormed out of the room leaving her stunned!_

_Tarika mechanically held the phone and dialed again._

_Tarika: Hello, Daya - (her own voice seemed unknown to her)_

_Daya: Tarika! Tum iss waqt! Tumhari to sagai thi na, aaj?_

_Tarika: Daya - Please please help me -_

_Daya: Kya hua, Tarika? Itna pareshan kyun ho? baat kya hai?_

_Tarika: Daya - W-woh - woh main - (sobbing)_

_Daya: Tarika please tum sambhalo apne aap ko! Kya hua - please batao mujhe! I promise - main tumhari help karunga_

_Tarika: Daya- main yeh shadi nahi kar sakti -_

_Daya: (shockingly) KYA!_

_Tarika: Please Daya, You promised me - Tum usse samjhao - kuch bhi kar lo, par mujhe bacha lo -_

_Daya: Abhijeet se baat ki tumne?_

_Tarika: Phone nahi utha raha hai -_

_Daya: To main karwata hun na!_

_Tarika: Nahi Daya, woh nahi manega main kahungi to - _

_Daya: Nahi Tarika, aisa nahi hai- woh tumhari problem kaise nahi manega!_

_Tarika: Tumhe lagta hai tumhara dost mujhe kal Shaadi ke mandap se bhagane me razi ho jayega!_

_Daya: (Started coughing) KYA!_

_Tarika: Daya, please, ab sab kuch tumhare haathon me hai, aur koi rasta nahi bacha - sirf yehi ek tareeka hai! Mera gharwalon nahi manenge - aur main iss shadi se jee paungi! Mere khatir Daya - ekbar - ekbaar usse samjha lo_

_Daya: (after a pause) Thik hai, main baat karunga usse! Par tum ekbar phir se soch lo - koi ghalati to -_

_Tarika: Daya, main kissi aur ko woh haq kabhi nahi de paungi - jo sirf aur sirf uska hai - aur yaha yeh samjhnewala koi nahi hai - main jo bhi kar rahi hun soch samjh ke kar rahi hun..._

_Daya: Main baat karke tumhe raat ko plan bataunga - (pause) tum tension mat lo! kal iss waqt woh tumhare pass honge!_

_Tarika: (sigh) Thanks Daya..._

* * *

_It was the Wedding Day! Morning..._

_All the girls were gathered around Tarika -_

_"Didi - yeh dekho - yeh jhumka kitni achchi hai -"_

_"Didi - yeh bindiya laga dun?__"_

_"Didi - aap ka mehendi kitna gehra hai! Lagta hai Jeeja jee aap se kaafi pyar karenge -"_

_"Tarika - yeh jwellery abhi tak nahi pehni -"_

_Just then CID team entered, with Dr. Salunkhe and ACP._

_Only the duo were absent._

_Tarika's Mom: Aiye aiye - aap sab aa gaye - yeh acha hua - woh Daya aur Abhijeet nahi aye kya?_

_ACP: Nahi, dono ko kuch aur kaam aa gaya -_

_Tarika's Mom: (low tone) Shukar hai wo Abhijeet nahi aya - acha hi hua!_

_Salunkhe: Kuch kaha aap ne?_

_Tarika's Mom: Nahi to, aap log aiye na -_

_Here in Tarika's room Purvi entered, and looked at the girls._

_Purvi: Bachcho, mujhe aap ki didi se kuch baat karni hai, aur mujhe na bohot bhukh bhi lagi hai, aap log humare liye yahi pe kuch khana le aogey?_

_The girls joyfully nodded and rushed out of the room. Purvi ran ttowards Tarika and sat beside her._

_Purvi: gate se seedha left, 10 min ke doorie pe hai - abhi ja-_

_Tarika: mera saman-_

_Purvi: marwayega kya? abhi chal nikal - pagal! Tu pehle utar - iss khidki se jana hai kya?_

_Tarika: Haan, yaha koi nahi hai, idhar se hi bhagna hai - tu pehle chal -_

_Purvi: Ok, main pipe se utar jati hun,par tu?_

_Tarika: Kyun mujhe pipe chadna nahi ata kya?_

_Purvi: Par yeh jode -_

_Tarika: Purvi- baatein baad me kar meri maa - ab chal!_

_Both of them finally touched the ground, Tarika rubbed the dust off her dress and followed Purvi who already started running towards the wall. Tarika bent down a little to took off her high heels._

_At last when they came infront of the car, the two senior officers saw Purvi coming holding Tarika's hand, who was carrying two high heels in her two hands, and holding her "Ghagra" in a very awkward fashion with her one hand along with the shoe!_

_ And when she saw her love standing there - in front of her - not in dream, rather in his own flesh and blood, she forgot every thing, and freed herself from Purvi and just ran towards him without uttering a single word. She jumped into his arms, and flung her arms around his neck, and hid her face into his masculine chest. He also gave her the protective hug, but interrupted by Daya -_

_Daya: Yaar, tum dono romance baad me kar lena - abh chalo, samne mandir hai, waha pura intezam karke aye hum log, ab bas jaldi se shadi karlo, phir hume yaha ana padega, warna sab log hume shaq karenge -_

_The four of them immediately adjusted themselves in the car, and started off. Abhijeet was sitting at back, with his "to be wife" and Daya and Purvi were watching them or better to say, "enjoying" their cute moments through the mirror!_

**_A/N: Next chapter Shadi and all, and of course a lot of AbhRika..._**


	7. SHAADI!

**_Flashback continues..._**

_Abhijeet looked at Tarika, who was sitting beside him too quietly with her chin almost touching her chest, with the corner of his eyes. He wanted to comfort her as he could easily feel the thumping heartbeat of hers. But it was not an easy work to do when you yourself are fighting to be in senses and not to burst out with the tension!_

_Still it was his duty to comfort her, after all finally she was going to be his wife - Yah! FINALLY!_

_He sighed almost unknowingly, but that could not escape Tarika's ears. She looked at him immediately with shock! But her expression immediately changed into a softer one! No, she was wrong, it was not at all a sigh of "that" kind! It was nothing but a sigh of relief, it was clearly visible on his face - no proof required. She smiled. How could she even thought to be away from this guy! Was she mad completely! During this course of time she was playing with her own fingers absent mindedly. Suddenly a glittering thing took her notice. She suddenly felt 1000 volt electric current passing through her spine. Oh God - it was that ring - that Sanyog's ring. Her heart knew that it was not at all Sanyog's fault that he fell for her, but still - they say it right - tat love is blind indeed! Otherwise how could this mere golden ring would make he feel like burning her finger? She struggled hard to remove it away from her finger - the mere thing was simply reminded her of the pathetic future that she chose for herself - for them! God definitely had mercy on her - otherwise - she would be married to that guy! She could not think any more, she simply closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt a sweaty hand holding her hands - and trying to press that assuringly._

_"Tarika", He finally spoke, "Don't worry"._

_Only three words did he speak, but that too seemed to her magical that moment. It seemed to her like after ages she was hearing that deep loving tone - God - she would definitely going to miss this voice!_

_"Chalo Bhai -utro - mandir aa gaya - kab se bula raha hun dono ko - ab baki ka soch ghar jaake pura kar lena - pehle shadi to kar lo -" Daya almost shouted moving his hand in front of Abhijeet's eyes. They felt embarrassed and hurriedly got down from the car. _

_Here in the Mandir -_

_Purvi was taking Tarika towards Pandit jee holding her by hand. Daya was beside Tarika._

_Pandit: (pointing Daya and Tarika) Aap dono yahan aa jaiye -_

_Both obeyed without even thinking a bit. _

_Pandit: Ab Dulha dulhan ki haath pakadiye -_

_They both stood still._

_Pandit: (a bit loudly) Dulha dulhan ki haath pakadiye -_

_No reaction -_

_Now Pandit jee crossed his limit of patience!_

_Pandit: (to Daya) Aap Dulha ho na?_

_Daya: (with jerk) Are nahi nahi - Pandit ji! Main kyun bhala Dulha - Are - Yeh - meri Bhabi - I mean - Bhabi honewali - (helplessly to Tarika and Purvi) Are yaar - kuch bolo na -_

_Tarika: (hurriedly) Nahi nahi Pandit ji - aapko ghalatfaimi hui hai - yeh Dulha nahi - yeh to DAYA hai - dulha to -_

_She turned back to find Abhijeet, who was nowhere near the place._

_Every one was shocked._

_Purvi: Yeh abhijeet Sir kaha reh gaye -_

_Daya: Tarika - tumhare saath hi to they na woh?_

_Tarika: Are - mujhe kya pata kaha gaya - (tear came to her eyes) Ab kya hoga?_

_Daya: Are - Tarika - tum ro mat - Abhi aisa kuch nahi karega - wo - wo bas yehi kahi hoga - Purvi - tum zara -_

_but he was stopped with a sight of all sweaty Abhijeet with an exhausted look but a victorious smile coming there._

_Daya: Abhi - Tum - tum aise - I mean kahan chale gaye the- aur tumhara haal aisa -_

_Abhijeet: (panting pathetically) Woh mera mangalsutra mil nahi raha tha -_

_Tarika: (low tone) Tumhara nahi Idiot - mera -_

_Abhijeet looked at her smiled embarrassingly._

_Pandit ji gave a look from top to toe of our dear senior inspector who was now in the following look:_

**_Shirt wet with sweat_**

**_Face: completely covered with dust, sweat and there was a patch of mobil on his right cheek (God knows where was he searching for 'His' mangalsutra!)_**

**_Hair will surely remind you of a bird's nest (or even worse)_**

**_Still holding his coat in one hand (God - he needs to get rid of that Coat!)_**

_Pandit Ji took a deep breadth._

_Pandit: Yeh Dulha hai? (sigh) Aap aake yaha khade ho jaiye - Dulhan ke paas -_

_And the rasam started._

_Purvi dutifully performed her role of a cameraman - she captured each and every moment -_

**_The moment when Abhijeet could not hear what the Pandit said and made a face with his famous "Aaain!"_**

**_The moment when Tarika's veil stuck with Abhijeet's coat and she was furious -_**

**_The moment when Daya whispered something in Abhijeet's ear and he became redder than Tarika_**

**_The moment when Tarika could not help but asking the Pandit excitedly, "Pandit Ji - ab shadi complete, na?"_**

**_The moment when Abhijeet filled Tarika's maang with vermillion and she gave the most prcious look to him -_**

**_The moment when their head collided while they went to touch the Pandit's feet, and they both screamed with "OUCH"!_**

**_The moment when -_**

_Nah... all those beautiful moments could not be written in words..._

_Finally they got married..._

_Daya: Ab tum dono yeh gari leke jao - hum chalte hai - Baad mein milte hai Tarika "Bhabi" -_

_He smirked._

_Tarika blushed like a newly wed bride! Oops! Sorry! My mistake! She was the newly wed bride!_

_And after that came the car scene we started with, remember?_

**_Flashback ends..._**

Shreya took a deep breadth and looked at all of their faces.

Shreya: Hmmm - kitna kuch miss kar diya maine -

Tarika: Don't worry - teri shadi mein tu kuch bhi miss nahi karegi -

Abhijeet: Waise Daya - I was thinking ki aaj hum dono ko bureau jana chahiye- aise chup chup ke- I mean kuch thik nahi lag raha hai -

Tarika: (smiling broadly) You're the best husband I could ever have!

Purvi pinched her...

Tarika: what?

Purvi: Emotion ko thoda control kar - pata nahi agar pinch nahi karti to kya kya aur keh deti -

Tarika glared at her.

Daya: Are you sure Abhi?

Abhijeet: Are kya hoga? zyada se zyada daant hi padegi na? to thik hai - bado se daant khane mein burai kya hai?

They all smiled and hoped for the meeting to end well.

_**A/N: Sorry as I could not write. I was not in home. So please forgive my delay. and of course let me know how do you like this chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

After Daya Purvi and Shreya left their home for the bureau, Abhijeet went back to the room, he started searching for something inside the cupboard! Tarika looked at him, she was utterly confused.

Tarika: (confusingly) Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet: hmm- Tarika dekho – main abhi bohot busy hoon – tum baad mein –

Tarika: Who to mujhe bhi dikh raha hai – par tum dhund kya rahe ho, yeh to batao – yeh tumhara apna ghar to hai nahi – aise tumhe kuch nahi milega – batao mujhe kya chahiye tumhe – haan?

Abhijeet: Chhoro na Tarika –

Tarika: Arre, yeh kya baat hui? Abhi abhi to tum sab idhar udhar phaek ke kuch dhund rahe the –

Abhijeet: (embarrassed) woh – woh –

Tarika: (more confused) Are tum batao bhi to sahi – (coming near to him and placing one hand on his shoulder) Kya hua Abhi –

Abhijeet: woh main first aid box dhund raha tha –

Tarika: (shocked) KYA? Abhijeet – kahan chot lagi tumhe? Thik se batao, kya hua – dekhne do mujhe – (trying to remove his shirt) Yeh – tum yeh shirt utaro –

Abhijeet held her by her shoulder – "Chill Tarika – kuch nahi hua hai mujhe main bilkul thik hun –"

Tarika: To phir?

Abhijeet: (lowering his head) Woh maine socha kuch patti vatty laga lenge idhar udhar – to phir Sir se pitne ka chances thoda kam ho jayenge –

Tarika: (giggled) Abhijeet – tum – tum – tum bhi na – tumhe sach mein – (burst into laughter)

She pulled his cheek sweetly and then to his utter surprise she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and left the room quickly even before he could react anything!

Abhijeet touched his cheek where her lips touched moment ago, and stared at her way back –

A smile made its way to his lips unknowingly!

**At The Same Time BUREAU:**

ACP Sir was moving up and down in front of his cabin. Freddy was standing almost stuck to the wall – his face was full of fear!

Freddy: S-s-sir –

ACP: Chup – ekdum chup –

Freddy: Par Sir – Aap -

ACP: (glared at Freddy) Kya? Haan? Kehna kya hai tumhe?

Freddy: Sir, mujhe lagta hai, Abhijeet Sir aaj zaroor ayenge – who aise bhag –

ACP: Acha hi hoga- idhar hi goli maar dunga – ane do sahib ko –

Freddy: (murmur) Mar gaya – (loud) Sir, shayad – unogo ko time nahi mila- issi liye bhagna –

ACP: (Angrily) Freddy, maine kaha na tumhe chup rehne ko – Kya time nahi mila, haan? Pichhle 5 saalon se inn dono ko time nahi mila? Aur yeh decide karne ke liye unhe sirf yehi din mila tha –

Freddy: Nahi Sir –

ACP: Kya Nahi –

Freddy: Kuch Nahi –

ACP: FREDDY - abhi ke abhi muh pe tala lagao – warna uss nalayak se pehle main tumhe hi goli maar dunga –

Just then, to add ghee into the fuming anger of ACP, Daya entered with Shreya and Purvi –

ACP: Aa gaye tum log? Kaha the?

Daya: (stammered) h-h-hum? Hum matlab Sir? M-m-main to akela hi aya – who bhi mera ghar se – apna ghar se Sir-

ACP: Dayaaaa –

Daya: Sir sach mein maine apne hi ghar se aya – aap Shreya se puch lijiye –

Shreya started coughing badly hearing her name all of a sudden!

Purvi made a "Hey Bhagwan" look!

Daya: (more afraid and confused) Nahi Sir – I mean – Shreya ko kaise pata hoga? Who bhi to apne hi ghar se ayi hogi – usne to mujhe subah se dekhi bhi nahi –

ACP: Acha? Main tumhe Ullu dikhta hun?

Daya: Sach mein Sir Mujhe nahi pata –

ACP: (fuming) KYAAA?

Daya: (Thinking) Hey Bhagwan, bachche par thoda to rehem kar! Aaj marega beta tu! Tujhe to aaj koi nahi bacha sakta –

As if to rescue Daya, right at that moment Dr. Salunkhe entered the bureau.

Dr. Salunkhe: Dekho Boss – yeh tumhara Laadla Abhijeet ne mera jeena haram karke rakkha hai –

ACP: Dekh Salunkhe waise hi mera mood bigda hua hai – tu isse aur kharab mat kar!

Dr. Salunkhe: Acha! Aur mera mood ka kya?

ACP: Tera mood tu jane! Main kya tujhe Moo –o-meter dikh raha hun?

All tried hard to control their laughter, as none of the elders seemed to be in mood of laughter now!

Salunkhe: Dekh Pradyuman – Tu mujhe irritate mat kar – Abhijeet ko to main –

ACP: Arre, sirf Abhijeet kyun? Agar bhagi hai to dono ne na? Tarika ko kyun nahi?

Salunkhe: Arre, woh bichari ko to –

ACP: BICHARI? Balki main to kahunga Abhijeet hi bechara –

Salunkhe: Acha- tumhara beta hai to bekasoor –

ACP: Dekh – Salunkhe – tu –

Salunkhe: Kya Salunkhe –

Purvi: (murmur) Hey Bhagwan – inn dono to phirse shuru ho gaya – koi to samjhaye isse –

Sometimes miracle happens! It seemed that God listened to her and sent our **NEWLY WED COUPLE **to the spot (battle field)!

Here the elders were in below mode:

ACP: Agar Abhijeet doshi hai to Tarika bhi doshi –

Salunkhe: Tarika bachchi hai – usse kya malum –

Salunkhe was stopped by a sweet known voice: **Salunkhe SIR –**

And at the same moment, ACP was stopped by another familiar voice **SIRRRR**

**Dr. Salunkhe: TARIKAAA**

**ACP: ABHIJEEEET!**

They both bent down to touch their feet, before they could react.

ACP: Abhijeet dekho tum dono ne –

Tarika: (cutting him) Sir, iska Galati nahi – woh maine hi inhe bola tha – warna yeh to kabhi kehta bhi nahi –

Abhijeet: (cutting her) Nahi Sir, Galati iski nahi, kasoor to actually mera hai – mera hi karan Tarika ko majbooran uss – Kya naam hai uska (Tarika nudged him hard) OOOPSSS! OUCH! – haan haan yaad aya- SANYOG – uss Sanyog se shadi ke liye Haan kehna pada –

Tarika held his hand that moment – Abhijeet looked at her – their lips did not smile but their eyes did and so did their glowing faces!

Dr. Salunkhe: Lo BOSS! Yeh dono to –

ACP: Hmph! Inn budhdhuon ko daantna bhi bekar hai! Ek ko kuch bolo, to chot dusre ko lagta hai – phir bhi inn do nalayako ko yeh samjhne ke liye 5 saal lag gaya –

Dr. Salunkhe: Aur to aur shadi tak pahuch gayi – kyun bhai? Pehle nahi keh sakte the?

Tarika lowered his gaze. Daya signalled Abhijeet. Abhijeet cleared his throat, and said,

Rehne dijiye na Sir – kuch problem hua hoga – jiske liye uss waqt hum yeh baat –

Tarika: (broke into tear) Sir, maine mummy ko bohot koshish ki samjhane ki – par – par – wo – wo samjhi –samjhi nahi – (sob) – wo kabhi – Abhi ko – Abhijeet aisa – (she stopped as tear choked her voice)

Dr. Salunkhe and ACP understood the whole matter within a second – they exchanged glance. Dr. Salunkhe went near Tarika and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Dr. Salunkhe: (softly) Tarika –bachche – aise rote nahi – Abhi to khushi ka din hai – kyun bhai –

ACP smiled with tear in his eyes. He looked at Abhijeet with the corner of his eyes. He sighed and moved towards them, who needed their blessing the most now…


	9. Chapter 9

Finally at home – he thought…

Enough with the run-away business – now no more running away – a peaceful life with his beautiful bride finally! He looked at her with the corner of his eyes while unlocking the door. Her face was not visible now, as her head was lowered.

Oh! How badly he wanted to see her face now – right at this very moment. He wanted to read her mind through her eyes as he always does… He wanted to feel the same excitement, or peace or love or … He did not know what exactly he was feeling – actually it was a flood of emotions he thought. He knew she was deliberately doing this to him – she always does. Whenever she feels something very special, she hides her face from him – as if she enjoys when he feels like this. He gulped down the big sigh which was almost inevitable! Tit for tat – he thought, now this time he would not allow her to guess his feelings!

In the meantime the door got opened (as we all know, no door would take this much of time to open!) –

"Abhijeet – Kya soch rahe ho? Andar nahi chaloge?" – Tarika's voice pulled him back from his pool of thoughts.

He looked at her – now her face was directly in front of him – her sparling eyes met his deep browns… A moment melted…

They both entered the house almost unknowingly, Abhijeet turned around to close the door – but before he could say or even think he felt a hot touch on his lips! God! It was not at all a gentle smooth one – he could feel the heat…

His hands automatically came up and held her eve more tightly. Their eyes were closed but they could feel each other's bright face filled with so much of emotion – Abhijeet felt her delicate fingers inside his hair – even at that sensuous moment her gentle caressing soothed him…

They finally broke apart after several miutes –

"Tarika!" at last he was able to exclaim. His hands were still around her waist holding her tightly near himself!

Tarika: (looking at him) Ummmmmm?

Abhijeet: (smiling) what was it?

Tarika: (a little pink gathered in her cheeks) A Welcome Home present, kya kehte ho?

Abhijeet: Whoa! (Pulling her even more closely) waisey yeh welcome home ka present to mujhe dena chahiye tha, nahi? (Pecked her cheek) Chaliye –ab aap ko humare ghar dikhate hai –

Tarika nodded in agreement. She was still well protected in his arms – she wanted to feel each and every drop of warmth of his presence… Who says reality is full of pain and tears! Rather to her reality is nothing but a collection of moments – moments like this…

"So yeh raha humara hall cum drawing cum dining room" – she came into reality with his charming voice.

Tarika: haan Abhi – mujhe pata hai – main pehli baar thodi ayi hun –

Abhijeet: Are you sure?

Traika got his point! Yah – its true that she came here many times even before – but every time then as a friend or as a colleague – she always came to Abhijeet's house – not in Her Home (Do not consider the half an hour visit of this house just after their marriage)!

Abhijeet: Aur yeh raha kitchen –

Tarika: (laughing) Yaar – ab tum mujhe yeh kitchen at least naa hi dikhao to behtar hai – ab pichle 5 saalon mein at least iss kitchen ka naksha to mujhe pata chal chukka hai –

Abhijeet lowered his head with a cute shy smile! Did she ever noticed how cute he could be before!

Tarika: Abhi – tum aise haste rahogey na, to bohot problem ho jayega –

Abhijeet: (confused) Matlab?

Tarika: (Pulled his cheek) you're too cute to resist – (naughty smirk)

Abhijeet: Aaj mood kuch zyada romantic nahi ho raha hai madam ka!

Tarika: (making herself comfortable in the sofa) Aa ha! Indeed! Sangat ka asar –

Abhijeet: Acha? Thik hai – (sitting very close to her) to baki ka sair baad mein karein?

Tarika flung her hands around his neck – and nodded softly.

Abhijeet smiled and gently started caressing her hair.

Abhijeet: (softly) Kya baat hai Tarika? Hmmm?

Tarika shockingly looked at him –

Abhijeet: Tumhe itna to main samjhta hun…. Tum kuch kehna chahti ho – kuch feel kar rahi ho – wo bata do Tarika –

Tarika's eyes started to welling up –

Tarika: (almost like a monologue) Pata hai Abhijeet, jab se hum bureau se laute hai, ek ajeeb sa dard ho raha hai, meri parents kyu nahi samajhte ki meri sari khushiyaan sirf aur sirf tum mein hai? Tumhe pata hai, main tumse kyun kaha ki hum bureau to zaroor jayenge par mera ghar nahi? Kyun ki Mummy ne kahi thi main tumhare saath kabhi khush nahi reh paungi!

Abhijeet: But Tarika – who maa hai tumhari – unhe haq hai tuhari fiqr karne ka –

Tarika: Abhi please – bolne do mujhe – main manti hun ki unhe haq hai – par kya unhe yeh haq nahi ki wo mere khushi ki bhi parwa karein! Yeh soche ke mai kis mein khush reh paungi! Aur ek insaan ka asli parichay to unka aaj mein hai – uski honesty, love for people, dedication kya yeh sab qualities kuch bhi nahi? Kya samaj apni beti ki jeevan se zyada important hota hai?

Abhijeet: Phir bhi Tarika – unka chinta bhi to jayaz hai –

Tarika: (strongly) Nahi Abhi – bas iss baat pe mujhe kabhi insist mat karna- (teary deep tone) Tum kya ho, kaisa ho – yeh lekar main kisi se bhi behes karke humare iss rishtey ko insult nahi karungi – (hugging him tightly) just be with me Abhi, please?

Abhijeet: (kissing her forehead) I won't force you about anything… tum khush rehna – mere liye utna hi kaafi hai – (in a jovial tone to lighten the mood) Ab baki ka ghar bhi dekh le? Warna tumhare paas zyada time nahi aise "private tour" ke liye!

Tarika: (confused) Tum kahi jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Nahi – main to kahin nahi jaa raha hun – par wo darwaza tod personality kabhi bhi "darwaza todke" na sahi, par kholke zaroor aa jayega!

Tarika burst into laughter!

Tarika: Abhijeet! Tum bhi na!

Abhijeet: (mock serious tone) Arre – tumhe Mazak lag raha hai kya? Sach mein! Wo room dekho – bedroom ke opposite mei – wo kiska room pata hai?

Tarika simply nodded as NO – as she never went that side of the house before…

Abhijeet: (pulling her by her wrist) Chalo, dikhata hun –

Abhijeet took her in front of thet door – it was locked, and there was a note pasted on it –

**NO ENTRY **

**WITHOUT PERMISSION**

**DANGER!**

This time Tarika started laughing hysterically.

Tarika: (still laughing) Daya ne sach mein ye note lagaya! God!

Abhijeet: Aur wo pata hai kyu? Taki janab jab soye "koi" usse disturb na karein! Pata nahi, wo khud ka ghar ka rent khamkha kyu bharta hai!

Tarika: (smiling) jo bhi ho – wo hai bohot pyara –

Abhijeet: haan – wo to hai- (now turning towards their room) aur yeh hai –

Tarika: Pata hai – pehle bhi aa chuki hun – (meaningfully) andar chalein?

Just whn they were about to enter the room the doorbell rang.

Abhijeet made a "lo ho gaya" face. Tarika smile while running to open the door.

As soon as she opened the door she found Daya stood there smiling broadly.

Daya: Kya yaar! Shaadi kar li matlab dost ko bhul gayi kya? Aur wo janab ka bhi pata nahi –

Tarika: Dayaaa -

Daya: Kya Daya – kab se bell baja raha hun – par kisi ka koi pata hi nahi – (naughtily) romance mein itnaaa busy –

Tarika: (even more naughtily) Haan haan – ab agar koi romantic time pe bell bajayega – to thoda bhugatna bhi to padega –

Daya laughed.

Daya: Chalo yaar – andar to aane do –

So they began their new journey – something definitely changed – but there are few things which never change actually…

Life flows in its own way, it shows us both happiness and pain – but as it is said that – life is not only about the "happy ending" or "sad ending" – it's all about the journey altogether.

_**A/N: My story ends here only – as the new couple is not new any more – and this story was only about the "wedding"…**_

_**But "their story" does not end here… they continued their journey of life with more love and joy.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**AbhiRikaFan**_


End file.
